Ultraman Omega Episode 6
Characters Kaiju * Skull Monster: EX Red King * Magnetic Monster: Antlar * Underground Monster: Telesdon * Ancient Monster: Gomora Seijin * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid * Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas Ultra * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Water ** Earth * Mythological Sub-Leader: Ultraman Griffon ** Griffon ** Dragon ** Pegasus ** Mermaid * Musical Warrior: Ultraman Orpheus Prologue In the Land of Light, Orpheus is playing his harp while watching the rookies are training. While he's playing his Harp, Taro appear on his side. Orpheus: Hello mister Taro, how is going? Taro: Just watching the rookies training. Also i'm here to have a talk with you. Orpheus: What you want to talk? Taro: You know about your brother? Orpheus: You mean Izanagi? I know he's a great member of the Space Garrison, but doesn't like my harp a lot - Taro laughs. Taro: Remember when you were younger? You always admired Izanagi for him being a great member of the Space Garrison, even though he was a rookie at the time. Orpheus: I always remember the time i was younger. I also remember the day when Izanagi joined the Space Garrison - The scene changes to years ago, with a younger Orpheus watching the rookies training while waiting his brother - Man, these guys look stronger! I wonder why Izanagi tell me to wait him here - He sees Izanagi running to him - Hey big bro! Izanagi: Hi Orpheus! You're not going to believe this, but i have good news! Orpheus: What good news? Izanagi: I joined the Space Garrison! Orpheus: Wait seriously?! Oh my god, congrats big bro! - He jumps and hugs him - I'm so happy for you! Izanagi: I'm also happy bro! I'm going to work hard to become stronger then the others! Orpheus: Good luck on doing that bro! - He gives him a thumbs up. Izanagi: I will! - He also gives him a thumbs up. The scene changes back to the present. Orpheus: Good days. Taro: I guess you really want to become a great member too. Orpheus: I always want to be someone as great as my brother. Taro: And that day finally come. Orpheus: What do you mean? Taro: I'm giving you the authorization to go to earth to defend it. Orpheus: R-Really? Oh my god, thank you mister Taro! - His cheeks become red for an instant, then it disappears - I-I-I-I'm sorry, i was just so happy. Taro: It's normal for a rookie. Remember when Omega was chosen to defend earth? Orpheus: I guess i'm a bit like him - He laughs with Taro - I will not disappoint you, mister Taro! He flies out of the Land of Light towards the earth - I think Izanagi will be happy when he heard this. Chapter 1 Ryo is walking through the city with Hiroto and Reimi. Ryo is now wearing a yellow shirt with the symbol of the red Omega, black pants and shoes. Hiroto is wearing a red coat, yellow pants and boots and Reimi is wearing a green long-sleeved blouse, jeans and blue shoes. Ryo: Sooo why are we walking? Reimi: My sister just came back home and i want to the three of us meet her after so many time. Hiroto: I really don't wanna meet her. Reimi: Why's that? Hiroto: She have this obsession with dance that every time we meet her, she forces us to dance! Reimi: Don't be so dramatic. It's not obssesion, she really likes dancing. Ryo: And she really likes dancing that when she sees you playing a fighting game, she freaks out for some reason. Omega: Hey Ryo, who are you talking about? Ryo: You're gonna meet her soon dude. Griffon: I guess she's trouble. Hiroto: I have to agree with you man. Reimi: Well, she said that she was already home. Let's enter! - She hears Ryo and Hiroto laugh - Why are you guys laughing? Ryo and Hiroto: We're in danger! Reimi: You'll be danger soon when i throw my fist into your faces! Omega: Wow, she's violent. Guess that's your type Ryo - When he hear this, he blushes. Ryo: Dude shut up! Anyway, let's just enter and end this - Reimi open the door and they enter - "Please a kaiju appear please!" - He looks around - I really hate my life right now. Hiroto: Me too. ???: Oh my god is you guys! Ryo: Let the torture begins. Chapter 2 Appears in front of them is a woman with pink long hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeved blouse, black shorts and blue tennis shoes. Reimi: Why are you wearing this? Women: Isn't obvious? I'm dancing! Reimi: Of course you are Maya. Maya: It's so nice to see you two again! Ryo: Yes, it's so nice to see you again - He speaks pretending to be happy. - Wow, i'm really happy for seeing you again. Hiroto: Yeah me too. It's been a long time since we met - Also speaks pretending to be happy. Reimi: "I can sense that the are faking this happiness". Sooo how was when you were traveling to the United States? Maya: It was incredible! I learned a lot of new dance steps! Wanna see the new steps? Ryo and Hiroto: NO!!! - The two girls look at them. Ryo: I mean, i really don't want to dance because i'm really tired. Hiroto: Me too, i'm super tired. How about play some videogames? Maya: How about no? You need to exercise your body instead of pushing buttons quickly. Reimi: Come on guys, it won't be that bad. Ryo: Can you excuse us for a second? - He and Hiroto come together to talk without the two girls hearing them - I really want a Kaiju to attack right now. Hiroto: Me too. I really don't wanna dance. Maya: What are you guys talking? - The two turn to them. Ryo: Nothing. Hiroto: Absolutly nothing about monsters attacking - Ryo punches him in the belly - Dude why?! Ryo: What did you just say right now? Hiroto: The hell you talking abo... Oh. Forget what i said about monsters, it isn't important. Maya: Ok? Well anyway, let's dance! Ryo: I'm gonna die. Hiroto: Not only you, me too. Chapter 3 Orpheus arrives on earth and stops to observe it while he plays his harp. Orpheus: What a beautiful planet that i've never saw it before. Glad Taro allow me to go to this planet - He enters the planet and stops after remembering something - Oh yeah, i heard that when a Ultra is out of the Land of Light, his Color Time starts to blink and he need a host or a form based on the life form to survive in the planet. Let's see here - He finds a panel showing a musician - That shall do it - He shrinks into his human form. His human form has the appearance of a young adult with black hair, red eyes, wearing a black suit and black shoes - I guess this will work - He starts to walk throught the city while playing his harp. While he's walking, he heard music coming from a house and follows the sound to Reimi and Maya's house - What is this sound? - He sees throught the window Ryo, Hiroto, Reimi and Maya dancing while the two boys are crying in silence - Guess those two aren't happy at all. Maya: Come guys, keep it up! Reimi: You know, this is really fun! How are you guys doing? Ryo: Yeah, it's pretty funny - He says it while tears are coming out of his eyes. Hiroto: I'm really feeling it! - Also tears coming out of his eyes - "For the love of god, please stop this torture! I can't take this anymore!". Ryo: "Someone please stop this!". Maya: Wow, i can't believe you guys are actually having fun. Ryo: "Quick Ryo disguise!". Yeah, i'm finding this fun and incredible. "God i hate my life right now". Reimi: "Yep, those two are definitly hating this" Ryo: How are you doing Omega? Omega: For some reason i can feel this. Please stop! Griffon: Gonna be honest, i really don't like this. Hiroto: Me too man. Orpheus: Guess i should help them or something - He starts to play his harp. Omega: Please stop this! - He sees Orpheus playing his harp - Wait a minute, that harp. Is that Orpheus? Ryo: What do you mean? Who is Orpheus? Griffon: Did he just mentioned him? Omega: Ryo, we need to get out here stealthy. Ryo: I'm with you - He whispers on Hiroto's right ear - Dude, we need to get out of here like Snake from Metal Gear. Hiroto: Alright. Ryo: Follow my lead - The two starts walking slowly towards the door - Are they seeing us? Hiroto: Let me see - He turns around and sees the two girls still dancing - Nope, they still dancing. Ryo: Good - He opens the door, the two get out of the house and Ryo closed the door slowly - Mission complete - He sees Orpheus - Excuse man but, do you know someone named Orpheus? Orpheus: Orpheus? I'm don't know him. Omega: Tell him that me saw him playing the harp. Ryo: A friend named Omega saw you playing the harp. Orpheus: So you're Omega's host? Nice to meet you, i'm Orpheus, but in this form you can call me Minato Kagura. Ryo: Nice to meet you too. I'm Ryo Onodera and this is Hiroto Kenzaki, Griffon's host. Hiroto: Hello. Minato: So you're Griffon's host huh? I guess you can stand that guy. Griffon: Hey i heard that! Minato: Hey have you noticed anything weird today? Ryo: What do you mean? Minato: When i was flying through the city, i saw some building with some type of bite. Ryo: What kind of bite? Minato: It was like a stag beetle's bite. Omega: Wait a minute, there's only one kaiju stag battle i know. It must be Antlar! Ryo: Antlar? You mean that same Kaiju that attacked the Baraji people? Omega: I guess it is. Minato: Antlar? The monster that attacked the civilization of Baraji years ago. From what i heard, Antlar would appear on the future to punish those that polluted the environment in a prophecy. Ryo: You believe in prophecy? Minato: If is it important, then yes, i believe it. Hiroto: Sooo this Antlar monster only attacked if the people pollute the environment. I guess that explains the bite marks. They heard a roar and sees buildings getting choped in half vertically. Minato: I guess is the beetle. Ryo: Alright guys, let's do it! Hiroto: If it means getting out of the torture, so yes! Ryo summons the Omega Brace, Hiroto picks the Griffon Lens and Minato plays his harp. Hiroto: Where's your transformation device? Minato: I only need to play my harp. Ryo: Ok? Well anyway - Ryo passes the hand throught the brace, Hiroto press the button of the lens and Minato passes his fingers throught the harp strings one last time, but fast and appears yellow sparks and white energy - Omega! Hiroto: Griffon! Minato: Orpheus! Omega's transformation scene begins with an explosion occurring on a black background, followed by flames and him rises from the flames. A black background appears with purple griffons flying and Griffon rises. On a white background, several yellow musical notes rise upwards and Orpheus appears with arms raised upwards, like Agul. Chapter 4 Omega: Hey i have a question. Orpheus: What it is? Omega: You guys don't think that the three of us fighting against one monster isn't fair right? Griffon: Who cares really? All i know is that the beetle is going down! Orpheus: But where is he? Omega: I guess i found him - He points to Antlar biting a building - Hey you! - Antlar stops biting it and turns around to the three - Yeah you! I guess it will be a easy battle with 3v1 bro! An earthquake occours and two monsters get off the ground. They are Gomora and Telesdon. Griffon: 3v1? More like 3v3 bro! Omega: Oh shut up. Griffon: What did you say?! Omega: S-Sorry sir! Orpheus: Can you two stop arguing and fight those dudes! Griffon: Fine. Who fights who? Omega: I'll fight Gomora, Griffon fight Telesdon and Orpheus fights Antlar. Antlar: No matter which one of use you fight, you guys will lose. Orpheus: You can talk? Antlar: I'm not just Antlar, you can call me Gatack. I will reveal something: I was only biting those buildings to get your attention. Griffon: I guess this have to do with Mefilas. Gatack: Wow congrats, you just answered right. But enought talk, get them! - The three advances on the ultras. Orpheus: Go! - Each one of the ultras go fights their selecter enemies. Omega creates a fire buzzsaw and throws it at Gomora, in which he dodges, his horns brights in red energy and he shoots a red beam at Omega, but he dodges it. Omega: He just dodges the buzzsaw! Ryo: And what's the problem with that? Omega: Usually when Gomora fights a ultra, his tails sometimes get ripped off with a slash attack. Ryo: I guess it's annoying to him and his species. Omega: You have no idea - He advances at Gomora and tries to punch him, but he dodges and hits Omega in the back with his tail - Ok, i'm ripping off your damn tail! - He changes to blue, creates a water sword and shoots a water ball at Gomora's face. After this, he cuts his tail off - How's that? Ryo: You might wanna look that. Omega: Look what? - He sees Gomora slaping his face with his tail - What the? Did he just use his tail to slap me? Ryo: Yeah. Wonder how the two are doing. Chapter 5 Griffon dodges fireballs launched by Telesdon while he advances to try to attack him. When he tries to attack him, Telesdon spins like a drill and tackles Griffon, launching him into a building. Griffon: Let's see if he can fly - He changes to blue, creates wings and fly up - Pegasus Shot! - Griffon shoots a blue energy blast - Telesdon counterattacks with a flame breath and the two collide - Not so strong right? Hiroto: Don't become confident dude, he might do something that turns the table. Griffon: Like what? - A fireball hits him - What the?! - Because of him being deconcentrated, the flames beats the Pegasus Shot and hits Griffon, setting him on fire - You think this fire can defeat me? Check this out! - He turns red and absorbs the flames - Now it's my turn - His hands catches on fire, he joins them and shoots flames at Telesdon - Dragon Breath! - He hits something and it explodes - Take that you little... What?! - He sees a hole on the floor. Hiroto: Guess you better follow him. Griffon: And that's what i'm going to do! - He flies down and enters the hole. Orpheus plays his harp and shoots music notes at Gatack that some hits him, but not causing any damage. Orpheus: That exoskeleton of yours may be hard to break it. Gatack: But your body is easy to break - He stabs the ground with his pincers. Orpheus: What are you doing? Gatack: You'll see. Debris Blast! - Dust clouds and debris appear from the ground at Orpheus. Orpheus: What the, i can't see anything. Gatack: Now is my turn! - A yellow energy sphere appears between his pincers - Magnetic Beam! - He shoots a yellow beam at Orpheus that launches him at a building. Orpheus: That is supposed to hurt me? Gatack: No. But that is supposed to hurt you. Orpheus: What? - He sees cars floating towards him - What the, why are they floating towards me? Gatack: When someone is hit by my Magnetic Beam, any object or things that are made by metal, are attracted to the target. Orpheus tries to dodges the cars, but they stick to him. Gatack: Not only that cars are going towards you, but the others. Orpheus: What? - He turns and sees a ship coming towards him - Oh god - He plays his harp and creates a barrier in front of him, in which the ship hits the barrier - Phew. Gatack: Wow you survive it, congrats. Orpheus: Now i'm going to beat you up - He guards his harp and cracks his fists. He advances at Gatack and punch him several times and before he punches him one last time, Gatack defends with his right hand the punch - Got you. Gatack: What? - Orpheus uppercut and kicks him - impressive, but not so much. Chapter 6 Omega is launched on the right side of Orpheus while Gomora appears on the left side of Gatack while he's holding his tail. Orpheus: You okay? Omega: I just got slaped on the face with a tail. Orpheus: Ok? Hey it's just me or the ground is hot? Omega: The hell you mean? - A hole appears on the ground in front of they and fires comes out of it - What the?! - Griffon is launched upwards and falls on the left side of Orpheus, while Telesdon jump and appears on the right side of Gatack - How are you sir? Griffon: The damn monster just kick my a**. Omega: Sooo you're... Griffon: I'm not okay! Gatack: Come on guys, let's finish this - The three slams the ground with their hands - Earthquake! - The ground under Omega opens and he falls on it. Orpheus: Omega! Omega: Oh god, we're going to die! Ryo: We're not doing to die Omega, don't lose hope just yet! Gatack: You WILL die - The ground tries to close, but something is interrupt the closing - What the? - He walks and sees Omega preventing the floor from closing - How?! Omega: Well not going to die! Even if my arms break, i will not let this thing crush us! - The crystal of his forehead brights in yellow. Orpheus: What is happening? Griffon: I have no idea - A yellow light appears inside the ground and disappears, jumping a black silhouette that falls on the right side of Griffon - What the? Orpheus: Is that you Omega? - The silhouette reveals to be Omega, but yellow. Omega: This is my earth form. I just noticed, my four forms are based on the elements from the Orbcalibur. Now it's payback time. Griffon, you fight Gomora. Orpheus you fight Telesdon. I'll fight Gatack. Griffon: I never thought i've follow your orders. Omega: Just do it! Griffon: O-Ok! Orpheus: Let's finish this. Omega: Break! Chapter 7 Griffon changes to white, grabs Telesdon and throws him at the ocean and jumps in it. Griffon: Let's see if you can fight here - Telesdon tries to swim, but he can't - Can't swim huh? But i can! - He swims and kicks Telesdon several times. Telesdon tries to spins like a drill to attack him, but Griffon materializes a mermaid tail and grow blades - Eat this! - He slash Telesdon with the tail - And to finish this, Mermaid Beam! - He shoots a white beam from his beam lamp at Telesdon, in which knocks him out - You might be wondering why i didn't kill you. Because of that - He points at a antenna at the monster's head. He swims at him and destroys the antenna, freeing him from the control - Now you're free - Telesdon swims out of the ocean and digs throught the ground. Orpheus shoots musical notes from his harp at Gomora and punches him on the face. Orpheus: You seem very strong - He sees the antenna in Gomora's head - I guess that's controling him. I need to distract him to get that thing of him - Gomora's horn bright in red energy and he advances at Orpheus, but he dodges and kicks him - I guess that will be hard - Gomora picks his tail and slaps Orpheus on the face. After this, he impales his horn on his right rib - Oh, now you just made me mad - He grabs him and throws upward - I will not destroy you, just stuns you - He charges his hands with white energy - Notes Blast! - He shoots a white beam at Gomora's head that not destroys him, but confused as he falls on the floor. After this, Orpheus hits the antenna with his harp, that breaks it and frees Gomora of its control. Gomora turns back to normal, Orpheus pet his head and he walks away. Omega slides on the ground and kicks Gatack on the belly, then picks a big rock and throws at him, but Gatack use his pincers to bite it in half. Omega: Looks like your pincers are really strong. Gatack: Strong enough to cut you in half! - He tries to bite Omega with his pincers, but he dodges and punches the ground. Omega: How about you prove your own medicine? Earthquake! - An earthquake occours and Gatack falls on the ground while some cars and objects fall on him. Gatack: Now i'm mad! - He kicks the ground and throws dust on Omega's face - Gotcha! Omega: Hey that's cheating! Gatack: Now die! - He tries to kick him with his right leg, but Omega punches it with his left fist and after the punch connected, Gatack is launched into a building. Ryo: Wow dude, impressive. Omega: Thanks. Now let's finish this - He charges yellow energy in his two hands - Ground Blast! - He shoots a double yellow blast at Gatack. Gatack: Oh no you don't! - A yellow energy sphere appears between his pincers - Magnetic Beam! - He shoots a yellow beam at the other yellow beam and the two collide with each other - What? - The Ground Blast overpowers the Magnetic Beam and hits Gatack - I'm sorry lord Apocalypse! - He falls on the ground and explodes. Omega: Defeat it! Ryo: Wait a minute. Omega: Something wrong? Ryo: Did he just say Apocalypse? Omega: You heard it too? Ryo: Yeah. What's that mean? Omega: I don't know. But the name sound familiar - Griffon and Orpheus joins them - You guys came, i need to talk about something. Orpheus: What is it? - Their Color Time start to blink. Griffon: Talk fast! Omega: Before Gatack was destroyed, he said a name. Orpheus: A name? What was it? Omega: Apocalypse. Don't know why, but the name sounded familiar. Orpheus: I think i know who this "Apocalypse" may be - They change back to normal. Epilogue Ryo: Have you heard this name? Minato: Yeah, i heard. Apocalypse is from Ultraman Apocalypse, a evil entity that was said to be created from the dark energy of the universe. Hiroto: Dark energy of the universe? So he's purely evil? Minato: Yeah. His power is so great that he's even more powerful then Belial and Dark Zagi. Omega: More powerful then those two? My god. Ryo: Where did you learn this from? Minato: Ultraman King told me, Omega and others about him. Not only that, but about a being called Dark Lucifer. Hiroto: Who this "Dark Lucifer" might be? Minato: Form what i heard, he was a creation of Dark Zagi in case he died. Guess he might be working under Apocalypse or something. Hiroto: Hey Ryo. This Apocalypse dude might be the cause of those monsters being controlled to attack us. Ryo: I guess you're right. Minato: But there's one thing that's bothering me about it. Ryo: What's that? Minato: King said that during his fight against Apocalypse, he trapped him a coccon and seal him to prevent him of destroying the universe. So how did he escaped? Ryo: Maybe someone help him with that. Minato: That's a possibility. We need to protect not only this world, but the whole universe in case Apocalypse decides to attack us. Hiroto: Now our fights it's turning into a battle to protect the universe. You think we should tell Reimi this? Ryo: We better tell. If not, she may be worried if this happens. I wonder what Apocalypse is doing right now. The scene changes to asteroid. On the lab, Kyrie is laughing like a maniac while Magma and Mefilas are scared. Magma: Why are you laughing like a mad scientist? Kyrie: Because my experiment is complete! I introduce: Dark Gridman! - He shows Gridman, but his body is black, the white is grey and his eyes are red - It's a masterpiece! Mefilas: He's now under our control? Kyrie: Indeed! Gridman, talks! Gridman: I'll always be loyal to you my masters - He kneels. Kyrie: You will be! I'm a genius! - The figure appears on the lab - Master! Look what i made. ???: Excelent work Kyrie. How you feel Gridman? Gridman: I'm feeling powerful. But mostly important, my loyalty is only for you all masters. ???: Excelent. Gridman: What are your orders master? ???: Go to earth and destroy Omega. Gridman: As you command - He flies off the lab to earth. ???: He's going to make a good job - His eyes bright in red. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Ultraman Noa! * Height: 50 Meters, but with the Noa Aegis, 55 Meters. * Weight: 55,000 Tons. * Special Attack: Lighting Noa Ryo: An immortal being from another universe that pursued Dark Zagi, his evil counterpart, throughout various dimensions and countless alien worlds. Omega: He's known for giving the Baraji civilization the Blue Stone of Baraji to protect them from Antlar. Ryo: I bet he's super powerful. Omega: Not only super, but like, i think he's even more powerful then Ultraman King. Ryo: Wow really? Omega: I guess. Well anyway, here's the Kaiju of today: Ryo: Antlar! * Height: 40 Meters. * Weight: 20.000 Tons. Omega: An ancient monster that years ago, attacked the ancient city Baraji, but thanks to Noa, the city is now protected thanks to the Blue Stone. Ryo: Man i guess any monster that we will fight might be working with Apocalypse. Omega: Guess our new battle will start soon enough. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Ryo: Bye! Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Episodes